


Cut off your ...

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Year of Prompts [54]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Bad friend Scott McCall, Graphic Injury, M/M, Multi, Pack Justice, Peter Hale becomes an Alpha again, Vindictive Stiles, mentioned non-con, mentioned rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: Scott McCall has gone off the deep end. He does what he wants when he wants with who he wants without regard for laws, emotions, or the bodily autonomy of his counterparts. The pack has enough and meets out justice.
Relationships: Erica Reyes/Vernon Boyd, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore/Jordan Parrish, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Year of Prompts [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053
Comments: 18
Kudos: 168





	Cut off your ...

**Author's Note:**

> Year: Future  
> Spoilers: ???  
> Notes: This is a completed One-shot. There will be no more written in the universe.  
> Alpha/Beta: DarkJediQueen/Grammarly

»Hold him down!« Stiles instructed.

Peter, Derek, and Cora did so while Erica, Boys, and Isaac restrained Scott's flavor of the day. 

That's right. Flavor of the day. Not even week or month but day.

After Allison had died and things with Kira had fallen through, Scott slept with anything that had tits and a slit to stick his dick into. It didn't matter what or who they were or if they were even willing to have sex with him. Consent just didn't matter all that much for Scott. As long as he got what he wanted all was good. 

Angry shouts echoed through the room, but a moment later they ceased. 

When Stiles took a look, he sniggered. Peter had stuffed Scott's soiled boxers into his mouth and for good measure added his stinky socks too.

»Well … spread his legs so I can work unhindered,« Stiles said and straddled Scott's rump. He had his back to his friend’s face and pulled a hunting knife out of his boot. He grabbed Scott's shriveled cock, pulled it and his balls forward, and took a deep breath. He wasn't squeamish anymore. Not after years of battles with the supernatural. It had cured him from being bothered by smells or blood and gore. What he was about to do though made his own genitals want to crawl up into his stomach.

He took a deep breath and in one fluid motion cut off Scott's cock and balls. 

The muffled scream and trashing underneath him didn't bother him and he rode it out. His magic gathered in his hand and burned up the cut of appendage to ashes. For a heartbeat, Stiles thought about letting Scott bleed out for all his transgressions, but he decided against it. Instead, he let his magic heal the wound, so Scott would be able to survive and even take a piss, sitting down. 

He was sure the pain was excruciating but Stiles didn't care. Scott had put the whole pack and numerous innocent women and beings through mental and physical torture to obtain whatever he wanted. He raped and intimidated to get off. 

And Stiles and the pack had had enough. They had decided that Scott would lose the privilege of owning a cock and gaining pleasure from it. He would lose the privilege to procreate. He would also lose his Alpha Spark because he had no idea how to handle a pack in a safe, sane and consensual way for all participants. What he did wouldn't even fall in the category of risk-aware consensual kink. Scott just did what he wanted and no one had the right to tell him otherwise. There was no regard for life or limb other than his own or people he deemed important which by now wasn't anyone but himself. He hadn't cared when he had broken his mother's hip while shoving her out of his way so he could get a piece of ass.

»You have a decision to make, Scott. Give back the spark you have stolen out of your own free will or I will rip it out of you,« Stiles told him while standing up. 

Scott had ceased to struggle. But he was crying and glaring at the same time. The defiant angry look on his face said more than the dim boy ever could with words.

Stiles sighed and looked from Peter to Derek. They would have to decide which one of them became Alpha.

Derek who held Scott's arms looked Peter dead in the eyes. 

»I don't want it but if you fuck up again, I will take it again. Understood?« he growled.

Peter looked surprised but nodded and looked at Stiles.

»I will take it and I hope you will all help me to be a better Alpha than I was before.«

The rest of the pack murmured their acceptance of the decision.

Scott screamed out his betrayal but it was still muffled by his boxers and socks.

Stiles gathered his magic again and most importantly his belief. He felt not only his own magic rise but also the Nemeton's. The telluric currents that functioned like magical roots for the magical tree wrapped themselves around Stiles' Spark and together they ripped away not only Scott's Alpha Spark but also all that made him wolf. 

Together they cleaned the Alpha Spark from all the corruption Talia, Laura, Peter himself, and Scott put it through before gently giving it to Peter. They moderated the influx of energy and helped the Spark settle faster and in a more natural way than it had happened before.

Afterward, they took a look at the wolf they took from Scott. The poor thing was starved and quite obviously ill. The Nemeton asked if he wanted to put it to rest, but Stiles had a different idea. He asked if they could heal it and if the broken yet undefeated spirit would like to be hosted by a spark. 

Both Nemeton and wolf did not hesitate at the idea. The Nemeton asked him if it was what he really wanted and Stiles let them both know he would be honored to help the wolf and to be part of the pack under Peter's guidance and that he would love to keep his own spark if possible since his magic helped the pack so much.

The Nemeton made it possible. While it soothed and healed the wolf it melded it to Stiles' own spark. They became something new. The Nemeton called it a thing of legends. Called him Wolf Mage and Stiles accepted his new designation with a smile. Without a bite, he had become a werewolf. But he knew with a bite from Peter he would become more than pack. He would be their emissary and quite probably the Alpha's mate. He knew Peter had intended for him to be his mate given the location where he wanted to bite him. He was pretty sure he would place the bite there again.

Peter's eyes were glowing red in the darkness of the room. The rest of the pack watched dispassionately what was happening. 

»You are glowing, Stiles,« Peter said softly.

Stiles smiled and reigned his magic in before he flashed his eyes and growled softly.

Peter's eyes widened.

»You took his wolf too?«

Stiles nodded. 

»He was always going on how he never wanted it. The poor thing was starved, sick … dying really. The Nemeton wanted to put it to rest. But together we decided to heal it and to make it mine.«

»So …?« Peter questioned.

»Wolf Mage, Peter,« Stiles whispered. »I was allowed to keep my spark and become wolf regardless. And if you still want me, I am yours«

Peter stepped forward and gently took Stiles’ bloody hand.

The younger man's pulse was strong. He smelled like wolf and magic, cinnamon, vanilla, and lavender. Really soothing and so delicious. Without hesitation or explanation, Peter placed his bite.

Stiles responded by mirroring what the Alpha was doing. A moment later their bond snapped into place. It felt right and good and like it should have been there all along. 

The magic of the Nemeton rose in celebration. The air smelled like forest and rain like full moon nights and midnight runs. 

The pack congratulated them and finally, the pack turned towards the young woman that had watched the things happening with a calm disposition.

Peter eyed her carefully and nodded for the pack to let her go. She dressed before she presented herself to Peter.

»Is there any way I can help you?« Peter asked.

She looked towards Scott who was whimpering and curling into himself. 

»You already punished him for what he did. But you should put word out what he did and how he was taken care of. I was just on my way through town and he snatched me up. Who knows how many others he did this to too,« she answered.

Stiles nodded his head in understanding. »I will put the word out on the boards and contact the surrounding Alpha's. If this isn't enough for them they are welcome to snatch him up. He isn't wolf anymore but maybe they want something else. Who knows.«

The young unnamed woman nodded and declined any help. Scott hadn't been able to do anything more than stripping her clothes off her to her because the pack had descended on them. She left with a respectful nod and a wave.

Derek and Cora let go of Scott and Peter told him in no uncertain terms what he expected from Scott. When Scott got defiant, he turned towards Stiles. 

»I think we should take his memories,« he said.

Stiles nodded in acceptance.

»YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!! I AM THE ALPHA!!!« Scott shouted.

Peter blinked, grabbed him, and shoved his claws none too gently into the back of Scott's neck. He took every memory since Scott had first met Stiles up until now. He removed them outright and just left him with how he had raped woman after woman and how one of them had cut off his cock and balls and burned them. How she had cauterized the wound so he had to live like this. 

The room was trashed. 

Stiles fabricated the evidence needed for the cock and ball burning and they left Scott unconscious on the ground.

The whole pack left the motel and Danny, who had stayed back at the loft wiped the security feeds of any of the pack even being near the motel room or the motel itself.

When the whole pack gathered back at the loft, Peter pulled Stiles into his lap. They were wrapped around each other and relaxed.

»So … what will happen to Scott now?« Lydia asked.

»Scott McCall is officially dead for the members of the pack. By the way, you should all submit officially to Peter. I know the bonds already feel better but it would solidify them more,« Stiles answered.

»You killed him, Stilinski?« Jackson questioned, his voice sounding intrigued. 

Stiles shook his head. »No. I did what I said I would. I relieved him of what brought him pleasure and relief, of what he used to subdue females without consent and the Nemeton rose and helped. Scott isn't a man anymore, he isn't Alpha anymore and thanks to the Nemeton he isn't wolf anymore, while I now am. I gave the sweet wolf that was starved, bloodied, and beaten by Scott a refuge after it was healed,« he answered.

»And I took his memories of anything related to Stiles and the supernatural. I left him with the memories of the rapes he committed ever since Kira left and the fact that the last one he tried to rape cut off his cock and balls and cauterized the wounds so he would live,« Peter continued. 

»Holy shit … that's vindictive. It would have been kinder to kill him,« Jordan muttered. 

Stiles snorted.

»Kind went out of the window when he injured his mother without a second thought. Kind went out of the window when he nearly got my father killed because he wouldn't listen. Kind went out of the window when he bite-raped Derek. Kind went out of the window when he blamed me for Allison's death even though it were the Oni who killed her. Kind went out of the window when he shunned me for the Nogitsune's deeds but found no fault in Jackson's killings although we both were controlled by another. Kind went out of the window when he blamed his victims for making him use force to have sex even though they did not want it. Kind went out of the window along with my give a fuck and a ton of other things, Jordan. Scott McCall will never get another inch of respite as far as I am concerned. I wouldn't piss on him if he were on fire,« Stiles said and the more he spoke the more he growled.

Peter gently carded his fingers through Stiles' chestnut curls. »Shhh … no need to get this agitated. The idiot is out of your life now, love,« he shushed Stiles.

The pack watched their high strung emissary who usually babbled a mile a minute relax into their Alpha's embrace and close his eyes. It was like someone had cut his strings. A few minutes later Stiles was sleeping and Peter looked at them with a raised brow. He did not have to say anything about what they should be doing now.

One after the other they submitted to him, starting with Derek and Cora.

Erica, Boyd, and Isaac followed. Lydia watched for a moment before she rose and followed their lead with Jackson and Jordan by her side.

The bonds they had grew stronger with their mutual acceptance of the bonds. 

The pack settled back down around them and Erica started a movie for them to watch.

Stiles remained relaxed in Peter's lap, a smile on his face and the stress of doing what he had to do slowly leaving his body. It had been a hard thing to do, but if there was one thing Stiles Stilinski was good at it was doing what had to be done.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as [Polemonium-writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes)


End file.
